Déclaration
by Ange humain
Summary: Ils s'aiment mais l'un veux vivre son amour au grand jour alors que l'autre à peur. couple HPDM


**Titre :**_ Déclaration_

**Auteur :** Ange humain

**Avertissement: **R! Slash

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire à Ange humain.

**Résumé général : **Ils s'aiment, mais un veux vivre leur amour en plein jour et l'autre en a peur. L'action se situe après la mort de Voldemort.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

« Draco, il faut absolument qu'on parle ! »

« De quoi veux tu parler, Harry ? »

« De nous, de notre relation, de … »

Aussitôt Draco blanchit, regarda de tout les côtés si personne n'avait entendu ce que venait de dire Harry et l'entraina dans une classe déserte. Il ferma la porte d'un coup sec et jeta un sort de verrouillage et un autre de silence.

« NON MAIS T'ES FOUS ? TU VEUX QUE TOUT LE MONDE SOIT AU COURANT POUR NOUS ! PENDANT QUE TU Y ES EMBRASSE MOI AU MILIEU DE LA GRANDE SALLE ! T'IMAGINE CE QUE DIRONT LES AUTRES QUAND ILS APPRENDRONT ! QUAND … »

Draco fut coupé court dans sa phrase par un Harry l'embrassant fougueusement. Draco gémit bans la bouche d'Harry avant de se reprendre.

« Harry arrête ! Bon alors si tu m'expliquait pourquoi tu t'es mis à parler de notre relation comme ça dans les couloirs alors que tout le monde pouvait t'entendre ? »

« Draco, j'aimerais qu'on cesse de se cacher, qu'on puisse marcher dans les couloirs en se tenant la main sans avoir peur que quelqu'un nous vois, qu'on puisse s'embrasser ou on veux sans que tu sursaute au moindre bruit. Bref je veux afficher qu'on sort ensemble. Comme ça personne ne te tournera autour. »

« Harry, on en a déjà parler et tu sais que je ne me sent pas près à voir les regards des autres sur nous tout le temps, et encore moins ceux de la belette et de miss-je-sais-tout. »

« Si tu pouvais essayer de ne pas les insulter ça m'arrangerais Draco. Je suis d'accord que ça va leur faire un choc et que Ron risque de me tuer mais Hermione comprendra et saura le calmer. Et vu les remarques et les regards qu'elle a fais dernièrement je pense qu'elle est déjà au courant. Quand au regard des autres ben ils se lasseront bien assez vite, il ne faut pas y faire attention. »

« Mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne nous acceptent jamais et qu'ils nous forcent à nous séparer. »

« C'est toi qui m'a expliqué que l'homosexualité était bien mieux accepté chez les sorciers que chez les moldus. Et vu qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup d'amis à Serpentard tu ne risque pas de te faire jeter de ta maison. »

« Je sais mais j'ai peur et en plus je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'annoncer. Attend encore un peu s'il te plait avant de faire une annonce. »

« Bien, dans deux semaines, c'est la St Valentin. Je te propose de te laisser réfléchir jusque là et de m'en parler pour qu'on voit quoi faire, d'accord ? »

« D'accord mon amour. On fait comme ça. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, mon petit dragon. Aller il faut qu'on aille en cours car je ne tient pas à ce que Rogue m'enlève encore des points pour cause de retard. »

Draco enleva les sorts posés sur la porte en embrassa une dernière fois son amants avant d'aller en cours.

**oOo**

Harry commençait à s'énerver, une semaine était pratiquement passée et Draco n'était toujours pas venu le voir, on aurait même dit qu'il essayait de l'éviter. N'y tenant plus il se décida d'aller parler à la seul personne qui pourrais le comprendre et l'aider : Hermione. Et il alla dans la bibliothèque, endroit ou il aurait le plus de chance de la trouver.

« Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rejoindre devant le lac dans une demi-heure, et sans Ron ? C'est important. »

« D'accord je te rejoint tout de suite, Harry. »

Quand Hermione arriva devant le lac, elle aperçut Harry en train de tourner en rond.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide, Harry ? »

« Tu sais que depuis quelque temps on a fait la paix avec Draco. Et que je le considère comme un ami même si Ron n'est pas d'accord. »

« Oui, j'ai passé déjà suffisamment de temps pour essayer de le calmer et de lui faire accepter que Draco pouvait être quelqu'un de sympa. »

« Ben disons que ma relation avec Draco a un peu évoluer depuis. »

« Tu es amoureux de lui, c'est bien ça ? »

Harry se mit à rougir tout en regardant ses pieds.

« Oui, comment le sait tu ? »

« Il suffit de vous regarder pour voir que vous êtes plus que des amis, les petits regards en coins, le temps que vous passer ensemble, le fait que tu disparaisses souvent en même temps que Draco et tout plein d'autres détails. Mais jusqu'à quel point l'aimes tu ? »

« je veux passer ma vie avec lui. Mais le problème c'est qu'il ne veux pas qu'on affiche notre relation, il tient à ce que ce soit secret. »

« Et toi tu en as marre de te cacher. »

« Vendredi, je lui ai dit que je voulait qu'on le déclare et que je lui laissait jusqu'à la St Valentin pour y réfléchir, mais depuis il m'évite et ne veux plus me parler. »

« Raconte moi en détaille ce que vous avez dit. »

Harry lui raconta toute la scène avec la plus grande minutie, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Bon, il t'as dit qu'il acceptait. C'est déjà un bon signe, maintenant il a peut être eu peur ou il ne sait pas quoi faire. »

« Tu penses, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne m'aime plus.

«Mais non gros béta, il suffit de voir comment il te regarde dans la journée pour voir qu'il t'aime. Bien, est ce que tu as déjà réfléchit à la façon dont tu voulais le déclarer ? »

« Heu, non en fait je sais pas trop. »

« Alors voici ce que je te propose. Demain tu viendras avec moi à la sortie de Pré-Lard et …… »

**oOo**

Le jour de la St Valentin était arrivé et Draco n'avait toujours pas osé aller parler à Harry. Il s'était même arranger pour l'éviter pendant deux semaines et avoir des choses à faire quand Harry arrivait. Mais maintenant que le repas allait commencer Draco commençait à s'inquiéter car il savait qu'Harry allait faire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Le repas se passa sans problème, si on exclu le fait que Neville avait renversé la soupe sur la robe de Ginny, et Draco se dit qu'Harry ne tenterait probablement rien. Mais quand il leva la tête vers la table des Gryffondors, il croisa le regard d'Harry, qui était tout souriant, et il compris qu'Harry allait lui réserver une surprise qui ne lui plairait probablement pas pour se venger.

Quand le dessert apparut sur les cinq tables, Draco vit Harry tremblant se lever sous le regard encourageant d'Hermione, et se diriger vers la table des Serpentards.

Harry se plaça devant Draco, mis un genou à terre et fit apparaître un écrin noir. Draco devint encore plus pale qu'il ne l'était déjà et vit que tout le monde les regardait, et qu'il était impossible de s'enfuir.

Tout en ouvrant l'écrin Harry dit ces mots :

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

Dés que la question fut posée, on put entendre le corps de Ron qui tombait sur le sol et les pleurs de plusieurs filles déçut. Draco commença à paniquer et se mit à crier :

« Non, mais tu es fou, jamais je ne pourrais t'épouser ! Tu m'entends, JAMAIS ! »

Harry s'attendait à une réaction violente mais certainement pas à celle là. Et subitement il sortit en courant et Hermione pus voir qu'il pleurait. Elle s'approcha alors de Draco et lui mit une claque retentissante.

« Non, mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui répondre comme ça, Draco. Je sais que tu l'aimes mais tu sais aussi qu'il est fragile et ce que tu viens de lui dire l'as sûrement détruit. Il faut vite le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse une bétise. »

Hermione sorti en courant pour essaye de retrouver Harry, aussitôt suivie pas les professeurs et quelques élèves. Draco se pencha pour ramasser l'écrin avec la bague, et regarda avec attention le cadeau de son amant. C'était une bague en or avec posé dessus un Lion en saphir serrant dans ses pattes un serpent en émeraude.

Draco compris qu'il aimait vraiment Harry au point de pouvoir vivre toute sa vie avec lui et parti à sa recherche.

Il savait exactement où le trouver. Si Harry avait voulu mourir c'était là où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois et qu'ils s'étaient dits qu'ils s'aimaient, derrière le stade de quidditch, sur une petite bute près de lac.

**FLASH-BACK**

Draco se dirigeait vers le terrain de quidditch car la veille il avait aperçut un coin tranquille ou personne ne semblait aller. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour réfléchir aux pensées qui le hantaient depuis plusieurs semaines. Certes il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix pour ne pas se plier aux ordres de quelqu'un, mais ce que personne ne savait, mise à part peut-être Dumbledore, c'est que sa principale raison était son amour pour Harry. Et il ne savait pas comment le lui déclarer. Certes depuis la mort de Voldemort, il s'était rapproché d'Harry et étaient même devenu amis, au grand damne de la belette, mais il voyait qu'Harry survivait plus qu'il ne vivait. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre et Draco voulait devenir cette raison. Mais il avait peur de perdre l'amitié d'Harry.

Tout en pensant à son amour pour Harry, il arriva sur son « jardin secret ». Il releva la tête et vit qu'une autre personne squattait son lieu de méditation. Il allait lui dire de partir quand il reconnut la chevelure noire de jais de sa némésis. Harry se retourna et Draco se sentit happé par les yeux couleurs émeraude.

« Salut, Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dans ce coin perdu ? »

« Ha ! Salut, Draco ! Je pourrais te retourner la question, mais je viens souvent ici depuis la mort de Voldemort pour réfléchir et essayer de trouver pourquoi tout ceci est arriver. Pourquoi tant de mort. Je me dis que si je mourrais maintenant personne ne pleurerait Harry Potter car plus personne n'a besoin de moi. »

Tout en disant cela Harry se mit à pleurer et Draco vit qu'il était encore plus mal en point qu'il ne le croyait. Il s'approcha alors d'Harry et le pris dans ses bras.

« Harry, tu te trompes, tous tes amis seraient triste si tu mourrais. Et moi je le serais encore plus qu'eux. »

« Pourquoi Draco ? Pourquoi serais-tu triste ? »

« Parce que je t'aime mon ange. Je t'aime depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir te perdre maintenant. »

Et avant qu'Harry puisse répondre quoi qu se soit, Draco posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Harry fut trop surpris pour réagir puis commença à se laisser aller. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retirèrent à regret pour pouvoir respirer.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Draco. Mais j'avais peur que se soit à sens unique. »

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Quand Draco arriva à leur jardin secret, il vit Harry pleurant qui était sur le point de se jeter dans le lac. Il courut vers son amant et le retint juste avant qu'il ne saute.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de sauter ? Puisque tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi tu devrais être heureux que je meure ? »

« Harry, je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça tout à l'heure mais tu m'as surpris avec ta demande et je ne savait pas quoi faire. Et la seule pensée qui m'est venu à l'esprit est que tout le monde allait nous rejeter et dire que c'était de ma faute si tu sortais avec moi, que j'avais profité de ta faiblesse. Mais je me suis rendu compte en te voyant partir et en subissant le sermon d'Hermione à quel point je t'aime. Et je ne vois qu'une seule façon de te le montrer. »

Tout en disant ces paroles, Draco mis un genoux à terre et sortit l'écrin qui était dans sa poche.

« Moi Draco Lucius Malfoy, j'accepte de vous épouser, vous Harry James Potter, si vous voulez encore de moi. »

Quand Hermione et les professeurs retrouvèrent Draco et Harry, ceux si marchaient tranquillement sur le terrain de quidditch, souriant, en se tenant par la main et Hermione put voir avec plaisir que Draco portait à l'annulaire gauche et avec fierté la bague qu'elle avait acheté avec Harry.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Bon ce n'est que la seconde fic que j'écrit donc je ne suis pas encore très doué pour écrire alors n'hésiter pas à me donner des conseils. REVIEWS

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

Lilou : Merci pour ton commentaire, je ne pensais pas trouver des personnes aussi enthousiasmer par cette histoire que je trouve banal. Je vais essayer de faire d'autres fics pour que tu puisses me laisser d'aussi beaux commentaires. Merci et bisous.

Vert emeraude : Merci, je te dirais que quand je l'ai publié, je la trouvais mal écrite, bâcler, un peu niaise mais certainement pas mimi. Je suis donc content que ça t'ait plus quand même.

oOHikariOo : Tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur, et j'espère que mes prochaines fics te plairont elles aussi. A plus

onarluca : Ben je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'aurais quatre reviews. Je me disais que ma fic était nul et que personne ne me laisserais de messages d'encouragements mais que des critiques. Au contraire j'ai reçut des messages qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir (dont le tien) donc je vais reprendre ma fic « Comme un frère et essayer d'en faire d'autre. Merchi


End file.
